Lil' Me
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Random cute moments of Father & Daughter. Doflamingo and Karin (and other characters on rare occasions). "Lil' Me" is like another version of Karin's life. All good things must come to an end.
1. Lil' Karin Joker

I have decided to change Karin to "Karin Joker". Read to know more. ;)

**Lil' Me**

Karin was a little 4 years old girl. Her wavy blonde hair was tied into 2 curly pigtails which reached her shoulders and her fringe covered part of her forehead. She wore a white shirt with purple stripes with jeans and white flats with a red ribbon on each shoe. She dragged around a red wagon filled with "treasures" like her rag doll and the other things she found on the floor which most likely belonged to Doflamingo.

* * *

Karin walked around and found herself in the Study. She liked the carpet in the Study. It was blue in colour with overlapping sky blue tiles as decoration. Some of the tiles had black outlines. "Blue is the sea…" Karin told herself. "If I step on dark blue, I will fall into the ocean and get eaten by Sea Kings. If I step on the sky blue tiles, I will float up into the sky and get kidnapped by Monets."

_Karin shuddered upon thinking about the green haired Harpy, Monet. Countless times, Monet had grabbed her suddenly and soared high up above the ground. Karin had cried for the first time, but when Doflamingo told her that Monet wasn't going to hurt her, Karin didn't cry anymore. But that didn't stop her from panicking still. _"The black lines are land. I will be safe unless I fall."

Karin tiptoed along the lines, reminding herself not to lose her balance and fall.

* * *

A woman in a classic maid outfit entered the Study, saying that she had to clean the carpet. "Okay nee-chan." Karin said as she jumped off the carpet. She sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway. No one dared to tell her to move since she was Doflamingo's _little girl_. Anyone who made her unhappy or even worse- cry, would face his wrath. Although Doflamingo didn't like to get his hands dirty, he had other methods of punishment and he also had someone else to do the work for him.

The little girl was playing with her doll. She touched the doll with a purple orb from her hand, changing its appearance so that it resembled Doflamingo. From red hair and blue skin covered in rags to a blonde hair peach skin with pink fluffy feathers and purple-tinted shades. The doll now **strongly** resembled Doflamingo. "_Doffy-kun." _She giggled at her new doll and got up, pulling her wagon along with her. Some of the subordinates heaved a sigh of relief as Karin cleared the path.

* * *

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. _She found Doflamingo. He was wearing a white shirt with red swirly patterns and orange pants. He was sitting on a beach chair drinking orange juice while talking on the Den Den Mushi. He was laughing loudly. Karin was too busy playing with "_Doffy-kun_" to listen to what Doflamingo was talking about. She only heard the word "business" over and over again.

She played with _Doffy-kun_ until she was suddenly picked up by a pair of large peach hands. "Wee!" Karin squealed as Doflamingo lifted her up. He put her down on his bare chest and reached for his drink. He placed the straw into his mouth and took a sip. "_Doffy-kun_." Karin squeaked as she held her doll in front of Doflamingo. He patted her head and pushed the doll away from his face. She slid down and sat on his lap, "Juice pwease." Her tiny arms reached up towards the cup that was in Doflamingo's hand. Her red eyes became bigger and seemed to be shining in the light. She was using her "puppy eyes" on him. He chuckled at Karin's cute pleading.

He took the straw away from his lips and held the cup in front of Karin, allowing her to put the straw into her own tiny mouth. She tried to hold the giant cup with her own hands but Doflamingo wouldn't let go so she placed her tiny hands onto his large hands and drank from the straw. She only drank one sip before she felt full. She pushed the cup away. _Burp._ Karin covered her mouth and giggled. Doflamingo chuckled at her and drank up his juice. He put the empty cup onto the table beside him and allowed Karin to lie on his bare chest. She pressed the side of her face onto his chest. "Mmm… Doffy so warm." She murmured as she snuggled deeper into his feathery coat. Doflamingo stroked her hair, "Do you like it here? Or would you rather go back to your mommy, hmm… Kitten-chan?" Karin murmured again, "…here." Unsure if he was referring to the base or in his coat. She was trying to keep her eyes open but she felt so tired. She let out a cute yawn and snuggled at Doflamingo's chest. "Sleepy. So very sleepy." Karin yawned again.

Doflamingo stroked the girl's hair as she dozed off. He chuckled again at her. When he looked up, he saw her smiling mother waving at him from inside his mansion.


	2. Doflamingo

Another random short! I love playing with small children. Different children have different reactions to even the simplest of things.

* * *

**Doffy!**

A Mother wearing a purple dress that reached her knees and revealed some cleavage paced around in the living room of the Mansion. Her long red hair tied into a ponytail, her red eyes filled with anxiety. Her flats made a clacking sound as she paced around. The woman was muttering to herself.

"Pace any longer and there would be a track on my floor. Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." The man lazing on the sofa grumbled. The woman stopped at looked at him. "You said you would help me look after Karin, Doflamingo." Doflamingo sat up, pushing his sunglasses up. He wore his pink feathered coat with a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. "I **said **I would, but that doesn't mean I **will** now, do I?" he teased the woman. She punched his shoulder, although it didn't have much effect on him. He pulled her and she fell forward. Their lips almost met but Sally had her hands on his shoulders. "Doflamingo! What about Karin?" He smirked with his tongue sticking out. Sally was about to tell him off when she realized he was not looking at her eyes… She looked down and instinctively covered her chest from his ogling eyes. "Awwww." he said with his head tilted, he feigning innocence. She rolled her eyes at him.

Sally was roughly pulled into his lap. "You're so cute, Kitty-chan!" He pinched both her cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow!" Sally yelped, each time getting louder at a higher pitch. She slapped Doflamingo's hands away. "Stop that!" Sally scolded. "Stop what? Kitty-chan." He grinned when she growled at him. "Why are you so angry? I was only just enjoying the view!" He held onto the wrists, denying her of movement. "Let me go this instant!" Sally screamed. "You're so noisy." Doflamingo roughly pressed his lips onto hers. Sally was shocked by the sudden action and Doflamingo took advantage of this to sneak his tongue in.

* * *

Sally managed to wrench herself free and the main door was slammed open. Doflamingo got up and hugged Sally defensively. "I can't imagine how Karin would react if she sees both of you making out." A tall man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses walked in with a little blonde haired girl in hand. The man wore a knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist where the coat then has a plain design, along with two dark pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wears a light-colored shirt with a dark-colored tie.

The girl wore a long light purple shirt with white stripes waist and dark blue jeans. Doflamingo relaxed and let go of Sally. "Oh it's just you, Vergo… and Kitten-chan." The little girl dropped her bag and ran towards Doflamingo. "Doffy!" She squealed as she hugged his leg, rubbing the side of her face onto his pants. He ruffled her hair. However, she didn't let go. "Oi Kitten-chan, are you going to let go anytime soon?" Doflamingo asked while trying to pry her off his leg. "Nope." Karin replied, tightening her grip. Doflamingo sighed as he attempted to move with Karin attached to his left leg. "Wee!" Karin squealed as Doflamingo moved towards the sofa. He sat down and put his only free leg onto the coffee table. "Aww. No more?" Karin asked sadly. Doflamingo picked her up and let her sit next to him. Sally sat on the sofa next to Karin. Vergo put Karin's purple school bag on the table and sat on the other sofa.

* * *

"So how was school today Baby?" Sally asked her daughter. Karin searched her bag and took out a drawing. At first glance, anyone would have thought that it was done by a professional artist. However, it was 4-year old Karin who drew it. And just with crayons too.

It was a picture of Doflamingo grinning. Karin held the drawing proudly. "See? I drew Doffy! The teacher said to draw someone close to you, so I drew Doffy because Doffy always plays with me." Karin looked at Sally, "Mummy plays with me too but Doffy smiles a lot so I drew Doffy." Sally smiled at Karin. "Would you like to know how to say Doffy's name properly?" Karin gave a confused look. "You mean Doffy's name is not Doffy?" She gasped in horror. Doflamingo grinned at Karin's horrified expression. "That's right, Kitten-chan. My name is not Doffy." He said making her panic more. _Poor child…_ Karin slapped both hands on her cheeks and gave a more horrified expression _(if that was even possible)_. "Doflamingo! Don't scare her like that!" Sally scolded as she tried to calm her daughter. "It's okay Baby. 'Doffy' is just another name. Like how Doflamingo calls you 'Kitten' when your name is 'Karin'. Can try saying 'Doflamingo'?" Karin tried to follow her mother. "Doe-fur-mingo. Doflamingo! Doflamingo!" She repeated excitedly.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Alright, calm down. No need to get so excited after knowing my name, Kitten-chan." He said pressing her down on the sofa with his hand. Karin moved away from under his hand and jumped onto his chest. She came close to him, "Your turn!" She smiled at him. "Ka-rin. Say Ka-rin, Doffy… I mean Doflamingo." Doflamingo chuckled again, Karin is so amusing. "Ka-rin." He imitated her. "Again!" Karin squealed, excited at the first time she has heard Doflamingo call her by her actual name. "Karin. Karin-chan." Doflamingo repeated. Karin squealed again. She got so excited that she started jumping on Doflamingo.

Doflamingo started laughing. He got up and lifted Karin up. He threw her up and caught her again. Sally almost lunged forward in shock upon seeing her _Baby_ get thrown up like that. "Doflamingo! Be careful!" Sally scolded again. Doflamingo continued laughing as he threw Karin up again. "Wee! Again!" She started giggling louder and harder.

Karin soon got tired, and so did Doflamingo. He rested his head on Sally's lap, Karin rested on Doflamingo's chest. Sally stroked Karin's hair as both fell asleep on her. Sally and Vergo chuckled at the sight.


	3. My Prince

**Mean**

Karin is a 15-year old girl. She wore a red sleeveless dress that reached her knees and flats. Her blonde hair was tied into two curly pigtails and her fringe parted to the left. She was singing in a hotel to earn some cash on her own without Daddy's help.

* * *

Karin was performing on the stage. She was singing.

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?"

She was done with the last song. She jumped off the stage, she did her job long enough. When she tried to leave, she was stopped by a large man who called out to her from his seat.

"Hey beautiful, where do up think you're going?" She turned around, a man with black hair and dressed in leather was sitting lazily with one hand supporting his chin. "Why does it matter to you?" She asked rudely to the man in front of her. He obviously wanted to take advantage of her, just like every other man...except her father and brother. She ignored him and turned around.

Suddenly something was thrown at her. The broken remains of a wooden barstool stood where Karin once was. The man was now standing in front of her, seething with rage. The audience had long gone, leaving only Karin and the stranger alone in the entire bar of the hotel.

"Bitch! Do you know who I am?! I am Jack Blackbourne, the son of the richest Noble on this island! Wait till my father hears about this!" Karin ran screaming as she dodged the objects James threw at her. He was very fast and Karin was already getting tired.

Luckily for her, she managed to lose him. For awhile that is, she quickly took her breath. "What to do?" She slumped down onto the floor, "A jerk is after my pretty face and I don't enough energy to run." She put her hands to her face as she thought to herself.

* * *

Clack clack clack.

Someone's coming...

"Beautiful? Where are you? If you come out now, I won't hurt you." Jack called out. Karin was scared. She froze on her spot and held her breath as though it would make her invisible. Hiding against the wall, she saw the leather shirt that he was wearing.

Out of the blue, something lashed out and pinned her to the wall. "Why did you run away, beautiful? I feel hurt." He feigned innocence before chuckling at her," You are making me so excited!" He had her wrists in his hands. Taking advantage of the situation, he leaned in for a kiss. Karin struggled to escape and kept moving her head away so he couldn't kiss her. He got frustrated was about to beat Karin when something held his fist back. Doflamingo only chuckled as Jack froze on the spot. "I suggest you keep your hands off my little girl if you treasure your life." Jack panicked and ran for his life.

"I am a big girl, Daddy. I can take care of myself." She pouted at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo simply laughed at her sour face. "You may think you are a big girl, but you are forever my baby Kitten-chan. I shall be your Prince." He pinched her cheeks, making her squeal in delight.


	4. Coat

I didn't have much time to do things other than work... -.-

Lil' Me: Coat

4-year old Karin wrapped her pink coat over her head. Her coat was specially made by her Mother and it could be used as a blanket. It was reversible. One side was fluffy and the other side was feathery. The feathery side was the same shade of pink as Doflamingo's and the fluffy side was purple. Karin usually wore the fluffy side out because she like the colour.

She wore the pink feathery side on the outside today and crept around the mansion.  
Soon, she had found her target sitting on a chair by the pool.

"Rawrr!" Karin roared at Doflamingo who was startled by the sudden shock. The hood which covered the top half of head fell backwards revealing her mischievous eyes. She was picked up and tossed high into the air.

Frightened, she flapped her arms in an attempt to slow down her descent. She squeezed her eyes shut but opened them when she felt arms around her. "Naughty girl, it's not nice to frighten people." Karin put her hood over her head. "Where's Kitten-chan?" Doflamingo cooed at her. Karin jerked her head upwards causing the hood to fall off. "Here I am!" She squeaked before giggling.

"Alright little-me." Doflamingo said, earning a pout from Karin who was against his chest, in his arms. "What are your plans today?" Karin tapped her chin in thought before she let out a little yawn, "I wanna sleep." Doflamingo chuckled as she snuggled in his lap. He ruffled her hair and she dozed off into blissful sleep, ignorant of the world around her.


	5. Cinderella

I finally recalled this song after 2 years! Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. I like it ^^ I have a friend who can't stop singing so my head's filled with all sorts of tunes...

* * *

Lil' Me: Cinderella

Karin spun around barefoot in a simple white dress Doflamingo had bought for her.

There was going to be a big party tonight to celebrate Trafalgar Law's birthday and Karin was excited.

She had a ball gown for the night which was white with sparkles on the front and a bow at the back. It came with matching gloves and shoes but Karin just wore her simple "day" dress.

The 6-year old girl let her shoulder-length blonde hair down and wore a red ribbon in her hair.

Doflamingo sat lazily on his couch watching Karin spinning and swaying around the tune that she was humming. He should be doing his work but he liked watching Karin and her antics. He must have dozed off for awhile because Karin suddenly appeared at his leg and was tugging at his zebra-printed pants. "Doffy, the Ball's tonight and I wanna practise my dancing. Oh please, Doffy, please~?"

Doflamingo sighed but smiled at her. She was small and he was almost twice her height. It was difficult for her to dance properly but she managed as Doflamingo lifted her up each turn by just raising his arm slightly. Karin would giggle each time she was "swept off her feet".

"So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone  
She will be gone"

The radio was playing a song which had the same tune as Karin's humming."

"My my Cinderella, you are looking beautiful as always." Doflamingo cooed at her. She giggled as she swung up again. Law was in a black suit with a yellow shirt inside. He stood at the doorway and watched Karin Joker dance. "_I will wait for my turn..." _He thought to himself as he felt a bit of jealousy.


	6. Nightmare

Lil Me: Nightmare

"KYYAAAHHH!"

**"Oof!"**

Something small shot under the covers of his bed and hit him hard. Doflamingo switched on the lights and removed the covers. Karin was curled up into a little ball with her red-haired blue-skinned rag doll in her hand. Her blonde hair was loosely tied into a single ponytail and was in a mess, like she had been rolling around in her sleep.

Doflamingo carried the 4-year old child onto his lap and glanced at the clock. **4:00am**. "What's wrong, Kitten?" He asked Karin, who had calmed down a bit.

"I had a nightmare."

"My darling _Nightmare_ Karin Joker had a nightmare? Oh the irony." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Can I sleep here? Where's mummy?"

"Mummy is still working, Kitten. Of course you can sleep here."

Karin lay down on the bed and tried to get a comfortable position. First she tried lying flat on her back, then she flipped over onto her stomach. Then she laid down with the side of her face on the bed and her butt high up in the air. No matter how much she rolled, flipped or laid, she didn't feel comfortable. She pressed the side of her face onto the bed with her butt up high. "This bed is uncomfortable." She pouted.

Doflamingo moved from his cross-legged sitting position to lean against the bed frame with his hands behind his head to watch Karin roll around. She turned to face him and lied down with her arms and legs sprawled all over his legs. It didn't feel comfortable so she began crawling upwards. She laid on his stomach but felt hot. She moved higher again to rest her head on his shoulder and her body on his chest. She grew frustrated about not having a comfortable sleeping position and rolled off him. She then gave up and rested her head on his chest with her body on the cool mattress.

She could hear the beating of her Father's heart. A cool breeze blew through the open window and Karin let out a yawn. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. Doflamingo switched off the light and resumed his sleep.


	7. Mischief

Mischief

24 year old Doflamingo sat on the couch. He wore an open black shirt with pink flame designs and black striped pants. He had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition he wore purple-tinted sunglasses. He was knocked out on the couch in the hall just outside his bedroom and study on the third and top level of his mansion.

Down the corridor, is Doflamingo's study. Inside, were two naughty children jumping on the sofa in the room. 4 year old Donquixote Karin and 8 year old Trafalgar Law lay down after jumping about. "What else haven't we done yet?" Karin asked her "older brother". Law patted around his black sleeved yellow hoodie before he took out a scrap of paper from the pocket of his light blue jeans. He look through at what was scribbled on the paper.

**To-Do List for Day 5:****  
1. Mess up the Study  
2. Steal Doflamingo's goggles  
3. Prank call Vergo  
4. Dress up  
5. Catch a frog**

"Remind me again why there's a Dress Up in the list?" Law asked Karin.

"It's fun! We can dress up like crazy psychopaths! You can be Dark Doctor Law and and... and I'll be Karin Joker!" She replied.

"Hey Karin, do you think you the Study is messy enough to make Doflamingo tear out his hair?" Law asked.

Karin looked around at her father's study. It was kinda of a mess but she didn't want it to be too messy. Pens were scattered all over the desk, the cushions for the sofa were thrown all over the floor and balls of crumpled paper from the bin was scattered all over the floor too. "Messy enough to me."

* * *

Law shrugged and crossed out the first item on their list. "Doflamingo's goggles next." The duo made their way to the hall where Doflamingo was sleeping. He had his head on the armrest of the giant beige couch. His right leg dangled off the other armrest while the other leg was on the floor, one arm was slung over the backrest and the other arm was on the floor. He was snoring... loudly.

"Hmm. I wonder how Miss Sally is able to tolerate Doflamingo's snoring." Law commented. Karin giggled but quickly put her hands over her mouth for fear that Doflamingo wakes up.

"Ssshhh." Law put a finger to his lips. He readjusted his brown spotted white hat and silently approached the sleeping man. He signalled Karin to walk over silently. "Use your power to take the goggles." Law whispered. Karin nodded her head and moved her fingers. A lilac string could be seen easily slowly pulling the goggles off. Doflamingo shifted around but Karin managed to get his goggles off without waking him. She made a pulling action with her hand and the goggles flew towards her. She caught it in her hand and put them on her head. It was too big so it slipped down to her neck.

She grinned and followed Law down to the first floor where the telephone was. Law crossed off Number 2.

* * *

Next:** Prank Call Vergo**

"How do we do that?" Karin asked Law.

"Hmm. Are you hungry or want anything in particular?" Law asked.

"Pizza? Mama doesn't usually let us eat pizza. Oh! And fizzy drinks too!" Karin said excitedly.

Law put his fingers to his lips and pointed upwards. "Ssshh. The last thing we want is for Doflamingo to wake up before we finished our list."

Karin nodded her head and mumbled a "sorry".

Law gestured her to come over towards the phone. "Could you like change my voice to sound exactly like Doflamingo's?"

Karin tapped her chin. "I think so." Her finger had a light purple orb and she touched his neck, where his voice box was.

Law tried to speak. "**Vergo, buy the children pizza.**" It sounded exactly like Doflamingo!

Law picked up the receiver and dialled Vergo's number.

"Hello?"

"**Vergo, buy Pizza and soda for the kids. I'm taking a nap.**"

"But I thought Sally..."

"**Just do it.**" Law hung up.

"He believed it? Wow..." Karin said.

* * *

Law took out the paper again and crossed out Number 3. "Alright, next... Dress up. Are you serious about this?" Law asked Karin.

"Yes I am, Law." She smiled and brought Law to her walk-in wardrobe in her room. "Feel free to look around. I won't take that long." She said before disappearing in the pile of clothes. Law walked around. There were so many clothes in her wardrobe. Surprisingly, he hasn't seen a dress so far.

"Pudding!" Karin called out. Law turned around.

Karin was wearing a red and black suit that covered her entire body. It was designed so that the red and black colours alternated at the neck, sleeves, upper body and lower body. Her outfit also has a white collar and a red and black jester headwear with two white puffballs at the two ends. She also wore a black mask that looked like the ones superheroes wear with white eyes to cover her own eyes. Her face, which was already a pale skin colour, was covered with clown white-a face paint. Her lips were black.

"Pudding?" Law raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mama told me she used to call Dad "Pudding". I got some inspiration from Dad's name. Besides, the outfit was one of Mama's combat outfits. She used to love dressing up for occasions." Karin looked at Law. "Where's your costume?"

"I don't need one."

Karin frowned. "I know what the Dark Doctor should wear!" She snapped her fingers and Law's yellow hoodie and blue jeans were changed to a white suit with a yellow shirt. His hat still remained but the white seemed to emphasise his eye bags.

Law crossed Number 4 out from his list. "Last one, catch a frog..."

_Ding Dong_. The doorbell rang.

"After lunch. Let's eat first, Karin."

* * *

Vergo sat at the head of the table in the dining room. Law sat on his right; Karin, his left. Both were eating their pizza slices and drinking Cola. Vergo sat quietly wondering if he should have done this or not.

When the children were done, they ran off towards the garden, leaving Vergo to clear up their mess. Vergo put his hand on his face. "Eh?" A slice of pizza was on the side ofhis face.

Karin still wore her "Karin Joker" outfit and Law wore his "Dark Doctor" clothes. They were at the edge of the pond, staring into the clear water. The water wasn't deep but still, it would be unpleasant to drop in. Law sat on his knees and leaned in to look into the water. Karin did the same. "How are we going to catch a frog?" Karin asked.

"Well, I think for us, the best way would to lure it into a trap, since we can't really chase a frog with what we are wearing right now. Did you bring the glass bowl?" Karin made a sharp pull action with her hand and a glass bowl came out from inside the mansion.

"Okay. Get ready to catch the frog. One's coming... Now!" Karin pounced on the frog. She missed but managed to stop the frog with her lilac string. The lifted the frog by the string and dropped it into the bowl.

"Eew. It's so slimy and ewwww..." Karin said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"All the more we are doing this. The maids will be having a hard time washing his sheets." Law commented, looking at the frog in the bowl at eye level. He tapped the bowl and the frog jumped at the glass. "Eeeeek!" Karin jumped back.

Law snickered. "Come. Doflamingo probably still sleeping. Let's put the frog into his bed."

"I wanna call the frog Freddie." Karin said.

Law rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter to me."

Karin and Law snuck past the sleeping Doflamingo and entered his bedroom. Law placed Freddie in the sheets and went back to the hall where Doflamingo was. He was still sleeping. Karin went up to her father and shook him gently. He didn't budge so Karin crawled onto him and sat on him. He couldn't breathe and woke up. "Hello Daddy." Karin said. "Hello... Kitten." Doflamingo rubbed his eyes then his head, it hurt. _Why does my head hurt? Maybe it was the drink Law gave me that night... __**Law!**_

"Where's Law?" He sat up on the couch. Law stood in front of him.

"What?"

Doflamingo adjusted his sunglasses and looked at both Law and Karin. "Is it Halloween already?" He put Karin on the floor next to Law. "We were just playing around." Karin responded, smiling from ear to ear. Doflamingo raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. His goggles are gone. He looked at Karin, they were around her neck. He took them off and put them back onto his head.

"Do you want to sleep in your bedroom?" Law asked Doflamingo.

Doflamingo wanted to punch Law for spiking his drink but refrained from doing so. Sally wouldn't be very happy about that. His head still hurts from last night. So he groggily made his way to his bed.

Law and Karin stood outside the door.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

**"LAAWWW!" **Doflamingo roared from inside. Law was about to run for it but Doflamingo caught him by the arm and hoisted him up into the air. One hand held the frog and the other held Law. Doflamingo threw the frog out from his bedroom window on the third floor and threw Law onto his bed before sitting on him. "No! Get your fat ass off me!" Law yelled. He attempted to kick but Doflamingo laid down on him, preventing him from moving.

"Say sorry."

"Sorry Daddy." Karin said.

"Not you Karin."

"..." Law remained silent.

Doflamingo added more weight onto Law.

"Oww!" Law yelled again.

"Are you going to apologise?" Doflamingo asked again.

"No."

Doflamingo applied his full weight on Law.

**"OW OW OW! OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY OKAY?"**

Doflamingo got off. He held Law by his ankle and Karin by her arm. He walked to the door and threw them both onto the large beige couch outside in the hall. "Get lost. I'm going to take a shower."

Law landed first, upside down with his legs on the backrest against the wall. Karin landed next to Law, also upside down. "That was fun." Karin commented.

Law frowned. Then he grinned. He went to the toilet just next to Doflamingo's room and flushed the toilet bowl.  
"HOT! **LAAWWW!**" Karin giggled as Law pulled her and ran off.

Doflamingo in his bathrobe chasing after them.


	8. Lunch

**Lil' Me: Lunch**

24 year old Doflamingo, 8 year old Law and 4 year old Karin went out for lunch.

Doflamingo wore his open black shirt with pink flame designs and black striped pants, purple-tinted sunglasses and his goggles.

Law wore a yellow shirt and light blue jeans and his fluffy white brown-spotted hat.

Karin had her blonde hair tied up into two pigtails and wore a light purple shirt and dark blue jeans.

* * *

The "family" sat down at a table. Doflamingo sat at the head with Karin on his right and Law on his left.

There were jelly beans on the table. All sorts of colours and flavours in that bowl. Law took one and glanced at Doflamingo, he was engrossed in his phone. "Hey Karin, catch." Law threw the jelly bean and it landed in Karin's mouth. She bit on the sweet. It was chewy. "Strawberry~" she smiled happily.

"My turn." She poked around in the bowl and picked out a clump of jelly beans stuck together. "Catch Law!" She threw the clump and Law barely caught it with his teeth. Doflamingo glanced at Law, who smiled sweetly at him, before turning back to his phone to continue chatting.

"Watch this." Law said as he picked up a yellow jelly bean. It was most likely something sour, probably lemon. He aimed it at Doflamingo and waited for a perfect opportunity. Doflamingo laughed loudly, his mouth wide open. Law flicked the jelly bean and it flew into Doflamingo's mouth, almost choking him.

Doflamingo managed to swallow the bean down after coughing the third time. "I'll call you later." He hung up. Though it wasn't very obvious, Law and Karin knew Doflamingo was glaring at them. Karin pointed at Law, who then pointed at her. This, however, resulted in them poking each other in the face. Doflamingo put his palm on his face.

* * *

"Your food, sir." The waiter served a ribeye steak to Doflamingo and a bowl of rice for each child. "I'm sorry but the children's main dish will be here shortly." The waiter apologised before leaving.  
Karin picked out a grain of rice and flicked it at Law. It landed on his cheek. Law frowned and flicked his grain of rice at Karin, which landed on her nose. Both started flicking rice grains at one another, some going in their mouths.

**"Stop playing with your food." **Doflamingo interrupted their little war. Both stopped and ate quietly... until the waiter came back with juices for them. They were quietly drinking until Law blew bubbles into his juice. Karin followed. The bubble sounds started to annoy Doflamingo. **"Stop it."** The children did as they were told.

The waiter served macaroni and cheese to Law and Karin. "Finally!" Karin said. She took her fork and poked at the cheese. She picked some macaroni but there was a lot of cheese. She pulled out her fork and a long strand of cheese dangled from it. She held it really high up and tried to put the long strand into her mouth. "No, Kitten." Doflamingo took the fork from Karin and twirled the cheese strands into one big ball of cheese and gave it to her. She put it in her mouth and smiled, showing her "cheese teeth". Doflamingo and Law laughed.


	9. Bellamy

Preface: _Bellamy's appearance is better than his first ^^ I know there are many people who didn't/don't like his personality because he laughed at Luffy's dream but I believe people can change. I remembered I used to be interested in him because of his name. Bellamy does have a nice ring to it, in my opinion of course. I should have controlled myself because I almost wrote "Bellamy" in my test -.- _

_Bellamy saying that he used to admire Doflamingo as a kid inspired me. I couldn't guess Bellamy's age but whatever. _

_Anyway, here's _

Lil' Me: Bellamy

* * *

Law didn't spend as much time as last time with Karin. He said that boys shouldn't spend so much time with girls. Leaving poor Karin alone...

11 year old Karin got herself lost in the plaza... Again. She followed Doflamingo out to look for someone but she got distracted when she saw something shiny in one of the stalls. When he turned around, she lost him.  
She wandered around aimlessly until she saw a blonde man in the crowd. It could be Doflamino but Karin wasn't too sure. She went up to the man.

"Dad?" The man looked at her. _Oops. _Karin felt really embarrassed. The stranger was a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, not her father.

"What do you want?" The man's voice was gruff. Karin felt as though he was very annoyed.

"I... I got lost... And thought you were my dad." Karin stuttered, slightly frightened by the man's voice.

* * *

The man brought Karin to the fountain in the Plaza Square, where it wasn't that crowded.

The man looked at Karin from head to toe. She had blonde hair too. But her eyes were bright red. Judging by the light purple sundress she was wearing, she was most likely from a well-to-do family. "What's your name?" He asked Karin.

Karin crossed her arms. "We should introduce ourselves first. Basic courtesy."

"Fine. I'm Bellamy." He stretched out his hand.

Karin put her arms down and shook the Bellamy's hand. "I'm Karin." She smiled. Bellamy was probably about 10 years bigger than her, she should stick around him for the time being until she found Doflamingo. "Are you in a rush, Bellamy nii-san?" Karin asked, holding his hand like how a little sister would. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. "I was supposed to look for somebody but you're holding onto my hand."

"Hmm. Are you looking for Donquixote Doflamingo?" Bellamy widened his eyes. "So what if I was?" He said, surprised. "You could bring me to him. I'm looking for him too." Bellamy frowned. _Why would a little girl be looking for a man like Donquixote Doflamingo?_

"Pleeeease~?" Karin started to whine.

"Fine!" Bellamy said exasperated.

* * *

The two walked around... Okay, **Bellamy walked** around with **Karin skipping merrily** beside him. They soon came to a building in the plaza.

"Where are we?" Karin asked.

"A meeting place."

A black-haired woman opened the door and led them to a waiting room near Doflamingo's office.

"**GET LOST! **I ALREADY SAID NO!" A lamp was thrown across the hall.

"Daddy~" Karin chirped. A man quickly ran out of the room where the lamp was thrown out from to avoid being hit by more objects. A dagger missed the man by his hair and hit the wall instead.

"The Master is ready to see you now." The woman said calmly, as though as nothing happened. Karin got off her seat and pulled Bellamy's hand.

"Let's go!" She brought him to the room.

She stood outside the room. The door was open, Doflamingo sat at his desk with his hands rubbing his head. Bellamy knocked on the doorframe. Doflamingo looked up. "Karin."  
"Daddy~! I'm sorry I got lost again but Bellamy nii-san brought me here.  
Doflamingo rested his chin on his palm. "Bellamy... You must be the one of the new guys. What a coincidence you made a good impression on me by finding my daughter. I'm quite pleased." He rested his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers and leaning forward.

Karin smiled. "So is Bellamy nii-san joining us?"

Doflamingo rubbed his chin. "Introduce yourself."

"Bellamy the Hyena, Captain of the Bellamy Pirates. 95 million beli bounty. I have the ability of the Bane Bane no Mi."

"I'll see how you perform."

Karin jumped for joy. "Yay~! Bellamy nii-san."


	10. Baby

I have been feeling weird recently... Like Love-Weird if you can (somehow) understand. Well, whatever. I'll get over in less than a week.

Anyway, here is

**Baby**

* * *

The baby girl was about six months old. She had short red hair and thin black rings around her bright red eyes. She wore a brown bear suit with a hood that had a cute bear's face and ears on it.

Her mother had left her alone with her father and someone she didn't really know.

Her father had blonde hair, a black shirt with a pink flames design, purple tinted shades and a pair of goggles on his head.

The other man wore darks shades, had black hair and funny facial hair. She was pretty sure the man was called "Vergo"... or something.  
Her mother always called her father "Doffy". Both parents were 21.

Baby Karin crawled to the side of the cot. She had grown really fast and was already able to crawl around but she couldn't speak yet though she understood most of what people said. She started to feel hungry and began making noise.

Vergo came over to her cot and picked her up.

"Up, up and away~" he said, lifting her up in the air and gently bringing her down.

"Bwah...Wah...Hic." Tears started to form at her eyes. She was getting afraid. _All I wanted was something to eat, so why is Vergo lifting me up in the air? What if he dropped me?_

Her father, Doflamingo, frowned.

Vergo's repeated his action but added a "Bwo-osh!".

Karin got excited. "Hya!" She had forgotten she was hungry.

"Ah!" Doflamingo said happily as he took Karin from Vergo.

"Hya! Hya!" Karin started to laugh.

Doflamingo then made the mistake of tossing her up into the air. Karin panicked and began bawling even after Doflamingo tried to calm her down. "Hush hush, Baby." Doflamingo repeatedly tried to pacify his crying daughter.

A familiar clicking of heels managed to calm Karin and she was placed into another pair of arms.

"Oh, my poor Baby." Her mother said as she patted Karin's head. Karin stopped bawling and looked up at her mother.  
She looked at Doflamingo once before she turned back to face her mother. Sally stroked Karin's face and Karin held onto her long fingers.

Sally sat down on the couch next to Doflamingo. "Her hands are so tiny." The father commented.

"That's because you're huge, Doffy." Sally replied.

He covered her eyes with his fingers. "Where's Baby~?"

Karin giggled. This game is fun. She waved her arms.

"There you are!"

Karin roared with laughter and Doflamingo carried her. She stretched her fingers and touched Doflamingo's face. He had a sharp nose and his face felt very warm. She tried grabbing his shades but Doflamingo didn't let her. She touched his face, her hand couldn't even cover his cheek. Doflamingo gave a quick kiss on Karin's cheek, making her giggle. She then pressed her face on the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Doffy~" Karin muttered before she dozed off in the warmth of his body. The last thing she felt was his large hand stroking her back and his chin resting on her as she slept on his shoulder.

* * *

-.- I try to fill the emptiness in my heart by writing Lil' Me... However, I do feel older and like a Mother. Hmm... If only a guy like Doflamingo existed... Or maybe a fatherly-yet-sexy Doflamingo. xDD

btw, I need some suggestions. A classmate wants me to write a story abt him surviving a Zombie Apocalypse in Singapore... Help would be very much appreciated! ^^


	11. Bepo

_I saw a comic strip about how Law (possibly could have) found Bepo. Adult Law played the game where you have to knock down the cans and got a "plushie" as 1st Prize. Penguin and Shachi were with him and panicked when the "plushie" suddenly "Kya~"-ed_

* * *

**Bepo**

5 year old Karin and 9 year old Law were at a Carnival.

Karin told her dad that she wanted to see a circus, so he specially arranged for one to stop by Dressrosa.

Doflamingo was busy with something so he couldn't follow the children. He assumed Law could take care of Karin though he was sure Karin didn't need to be watched all the time.

Law and Karin walked around the place. They had seen almost everything! The animals, the clowns and even slaves. It was so boring until Karin saw something of interest.

"Fluffy! Law, you should try a game!" She pointed at a prize which was sitting on a shelf in one of the game booths.

The man at the booth welcomed them. "Hello! Knock down all the cans with one ball and you can win first prize!" He pointed at the white near plushie. Karin managed to hit all the cans down on the second ball. She smiled at the cute cat plushie she received.

"Law, your turn."

"Fine. But I still think this is lame."

He took one ball and threw it. Karin noticed that the way he threw it was similar to the way he swung his sword. All the cans fell down. "Congrats my boy! First prize is a Polar Bear plushie!" The man gave Law a white bear. Oddly, it was warm and looked... Real.

* * *

The two sat down at a bench and took a closer look at the bear. Suddenly it blinked and rubbed its tiny head onto Law's yellow shirt. Law and Karin hung their mouths open in shock.

"Ehhh? A real polar bear cub? In Dressrosa?"

Karin almost yelled. Passers-by looked and stared for awhile before continuing.

"Kya~" _The cub looked so cute! _Karin had to restrain herself from pinching its fluffy cheeks.

"Hello~ I'm gonna call you Bepo." Karin cooed.

Law raised an eyebrow at her. The cub suddenly climbed onto Law and tried to reach for his hat. He held the cub down. His hat was a gift from Karin's mother, it was his treasure.

"Stop it." Law said as the cub persisted.

"I'm sorry." The cub mumbled and it looked depressed.

Law's and Karin's jaw dropped to the floor once again. "You can talk?!" They said together in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Bepo repeated.

"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry Bepo. You're so cute!" Karin said as she squeezed the cub. It struggled and jumped back into Law's lap. Law stroked Bepo's head and Bepo rubbed his head against Law and snuggled in his lap.

* * *

Karin heard a man shout furiously.

Judging by his attire and top hat, he seemed to be the Ringmaster**.**

**"What do you mean you lost the bear, you fool?! It was the main act! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get a talking bear?!"**

_Uh-oh_. The Ringmaster suddenly turned his head and looked in the direction of where they were sitting.

"Law?" Karin asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Get ready to run..." Law replied her.

The Ringmaster started walking towards them.

"Now!" Law carried Bepo and ran with Karin next to him. They had to get home before the Ringmaster caught them.

"Karin, we need to get back home before that Ringmaster catches us. If we get caught, we'll be sold as slaves." Law panted as he pulled Karin to a hiding spot. Karin nodded. Law hid Bepo under his hat which covered most of his head. "Sorry Bepo."

* * *

"Ha! Found ya!" The Ringmaster grabbed Karin by her arm. Her feet were no longer touching the ground. "Hey! Let go of me! Daddy!" Karin started thrashing about. Law tried to punch the Ringmaster but failed and was knocked onto the ground.

"Oi." The Ringmaster was tapped on his shoulder. "Whaddya want?" He froze when he realised who he was talking to. "I-I-I'm sorry..." He stuttered.

"I would like to take back my daughter, Ringmaster."

"Doflamingo, I-I didn't know. These children took something of mine!" The Ringmaster suddenly had some confidence.

Doflamingo took Karin back and she hid behind him. "We didn't take anything. Law won Bepo from the can game then this man tried to take him away from us!"

Bepo stuck his head out from under Law's hat upon hearing his name. "Aha! There's my bear!" The Ringmaster pointed.

Bepo retreated back to under Law's hat.

"He's mine now." Law said.

"But..." The Ringmaster tried to argue back but was cut off by Doflamingo.

"I suggest you stand down Ringmaster. Do remember that I have control over your business. Without me, you would be dead by now."

The Ringmaster panicked and kept muttering apologies as he ran off.

* * *

Doflamingo cradled Karin in his arm and walked back to his mansion with Law carrying Bepo behind him.

"Kitten-chan, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" He said while walking.

Karin turned her head away from Doflamingo's face.

"It was so scary... When he grabbed my arm. It was painful and scary..."

Doflamingo held Karin closer and comforted her by ruffling her hair. "Hey, today wasn't so bad right? You made a new friend. Bepo, right?"

Karin faced Doflamingo again and smiled.


	12. Ouch! Pain ah!

Author's note:

_My friends and I have a special way of expressing pain. We don't cry or anything. We just frown/glare at the one who injured us and say "Ouch! Pain ah!" Because that is our Singaporean way! ㈴3_

* * *

**Lil' Me: Ouch! Pain ah!**

Doflamingo sat at his office desk. It was clustered with messy stacks of papers.  
He was supposed to finish his paperwork a week ago but he fell sick and was bedridden till then. He could get out of bed now but he still had a fever. Despite turning on the air-conditioner to full blast, he still felt very flustered. He put his elbows on the table and run his fingers through his hair. How am I going to finish all this?

_Tap tap._

Doflamingo ignored the sound and put his head down on the table. He was so tired but he needed to finish his work. With his head on the table, all he could see we're the stacks of papers.

_Tap tap tap.** KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"WHO'S THERE?!" Doflamingo yelled angrily as he sat up. There was a small "eep" sound and the door opened slowly. Blonde hair could be seen sticking out near the door frame and a tiny head popped out. 5 year old Karin entered her father's office cautiously.

"Daddy, I made this for you." She approached with a rice ball wrapped nicely in a leaf in her hands.

Doflamingo didn't know how he should react. He needed to finish his work and Karin just comes into his office to waste his time with food he didn't need. Frustrated, he slapped the food off her hands, dropping it on to the floor.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" He asked her, seething. Tears were forming at Karin's eyes.

"But I made it for you... So that you could-"

"You should be studying, instead of wasting your time with this! I have cooks in the house who can cook for me. Get out! And clear this mess too!"  
Karin didn't move.

"Still here?" Doflamingo snapped.

She stood still. It was too fast for her to see but she was suddenly thrown back and her head hit the wall behind her. Karin put her hand on her face and then to the back of her head. Frightened, she ran out of the office. Red liquid stained the yellow wall of his office.

Once outside, she broke into tears. She sat outside his office in the corridor. Her fragile heart shattered. "...so that you could get better. And...today we were supposed to see Mama..." She sobbed, fighting hard not to make too much noise lest she makes Doflamingo angry again. She looked down at her hand. It was stained with blood. She cracked her skull. She touched the side of her face where Doflamingo had punched her. It felt numb. She poked her own face. She couldn't feel anything on the left side of her face.

She staggered to her feet and swayed a bit. She walked unsteadily towards the pond in the mansion. She looked into the clear pond. The left side if her face had a large bruise. She stared at her own reflection. She tried to look at the back of her head. She couldn't see much but she saw some red in her blonde hair. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheeks. She pressed her hands over the left side of her face and on the back of her head and healed her wounds.

* * *

Her mother had been bedridden in the hospital for almost a week now since **that** incident. She didn't know what exactly happen but she heard that her mother fell down three floors from the balcony of the Master Bedroom. She barely survived and has been lying unconscious in the hospital since then. Some of the gardeners said that they saw the Young Master throw Miss Sally down but they dare not say anything out loud since they weren't so sure. The Doctor said she was surprised that Sally was still alive since normally most people would die even from falling down two floors.

* * *

When her wounds healed, she leaned over and stared at her reflection in the pond. "Look at your face." She talked to herself. She stuck her tongue out at it. "Neh~" She looked at it for awhile. She pulled her cheeks and made funny faces at the pond. "Doesn't matter what happens to your face. It can always be repaired. She poked the reflection, making the water ripple, disfiguring her reflection. She blew raspberries at it.

Karin sat down and sighed. She tried to think of something pleasant but she would always think of Doflamingo and how he sent her flying. She hid her face in her knees. The afternoon sun came out but she didn't move. Her pale skin would probably burn but she didn't care. She was too upset.

Karin felt something lift her up and wrap its arms around her... She opened her eyes when she felt a familiar hard bare chest against her face. It was Doflamingo. She tried to kick and push him away. "No~ Go away. You want to eat me cuz the rice ball isn't good enough for you. No~" she whined. He didn't stop her and let her vent out her anger on him. When she stopped, he tightened his hug and kissed the back of her head that hit the wall.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly then. And I won't eat you." He said into her ear,

Karin turned her head away. "It still hurts, Doffy."

"I know." He kissed her again. "Let's go and see Sally. Maybe she woke up today."

Karin smiled weakly. She was lifted higher and sat on his shoulders. He held on to her legs since she was dangerously high and might fall off anytime. His pink feathery coat tickled her legs since she was wearing shorts.

She giggled and grabbed a fistful of Doflamingo's hair. "I'm controlling you! You're the puppet this time and I'll be the master. Let's go see Mama! Forward Doffy!" She grinned. She was carefully not to touch his goggles. She knew he didn't like to take them off.

"I love you Daddy!"  
Doflamingo smiled. "I love you too."


	13. Father's Day

Lil' Me: Father's Day

8 year old Karin clambered up the bed. She crawled up onto the giant lump in the centre of the bed. She laid down on it. She rose up and then came down again in a rhythmic pattern. She pressed her ear down. She could hear his heartbeat. The blanket was so fluffy, Karin couldn't resist rolling around. There was some shifting and Karin rolled off the lump and onto the bed.

Doflamingo rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. Karin crawled onto his lap. "Good Morning Daddy." She chirped. She crawled closer and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Doflamingo gave her a big kiss in return and blew on her cheek, tickling her.

"Today's Father's Day and I want to make it the best Father's Day you ever had so far! I made waffles for breakfast!" She said, full of excitement. "You change out first while I go set the table."

She went to the edge of the bed and climbed down slowly. Doflamingo's bed was custom made to fit his size, so it was still quite tall for Karin. When her feet touch the ground, she immediately ran off towards the dining hall.  
Doflamingo changed out into his white shirt and zebra spotted pants. His shades were on his nose. He didn't wear his coat since he wasn't going out.  
At the dining table, Karin was carefully serving the waffles. Oddly, there weren't any cutlery set.

"Where's the cutlery?" Doflamingo asked.

Karin pointed at the forks and knives that she took out. "I couldn't remember how to set them..." Her face looked as though she was about to cry.

"Which hand do you use to hold your knife?" He asked her.

Karin thought for awhile before raising her right hand. "Right hand! So knife on the right and fork on the left!" She said excitedly again. She quickly set them and served her father waffles and orange juice.

"So what do you want to do, Daddy? I wanna spend the day doing things you like instead of the things I like since it's Father's Day." Karin asked.

Doflamingo kissed Karin's forehead. "I'm already spending the day doing things I like–spending time with you."

Karin giggled again. "Then after brunch we'll go to Sabaody Amusement Park! I heard there's a new ride there!" She was on the edge of the high chair.

Doflamingo ate his food while watching Karin's many facial expressions. They never failed to make him in a better mood. He chuckled as she continued to chatter about the Amusement Park.  
He has such a wonderful daughter.


	14. Mirror

**Lil' Me: Mirror**

8 year old Karin pulled her cheeks and stuck out her tongue, making funny faces at her reflection in the Carnival Mirror.

The Donquixote Pirates recently attacked a Circus-themed pirate crew known as the Pale Moon Pirates and took everything from their ship. Weapons, tools, furniture, treasure, animals and even toys. The treasure was shared equally with each Donquixote Pirate.

Karin received all the circus toys, along with a golden Carnival Mirror and had them in her Playroom.

* * *

She giggled at her reflection. It was so amusing since everything was out of proportion.

As she looked closer, she realised something was not right. She peered into the glass. Her reflection was changing! The glass became flat and her reflection became like the ones in normal mirrors. Her reflection smiled and waved at her. Karin stumbled and fell backwards.

"H-hello?" Karin said. Her reflection waved again.  
"Can't you talk?"  
Her reflection shook her head sadly. It suddenly looked up at her and beckoned her to come closer.  
"I can't go through glass." Karin said angrily.  
Her reflection continued to beckon her.  
Karin went closer and touched the glass with a finger. It went in. She pulled back her finger. "Eew, it's so weird."  
Her reflection rolled its eyes.  
Karin put her hand in and her reflection came closer and was about to pull Karin in when she heard Doflamingo's angry voice.

"**Karin**!"  
"Woah!" Karin lost her balance as her reflection pulled her into the mirror. Doflamingo pressed his hands onto the mirror but couldn't get through. He could see Karin sitting on the floor inside the mirror shaking her head.

"Where am I?" Karin looked around.  
Everything looked like a distorted reflection of the real world. "Hey there." Karin's reflection greeted her. It extended its hand to Karin and pulled her to her feet. "Welcome to the my home, the Reverse World."

Karin frowned and then jumped onto her reflection, attacking it. "Damn you! Why did you pull me in?"

Her reflection pushed her off. "Stop hitting me! You should be grateful that I was nice and didn't pull you in the first time. You made weird faces at me!"

"How was I supposed to know that you live inside?! I thought this was an ordinary Carnival Mirror!" Karin yelled. "But hey, why is there a Reverse World?" Karin asked after she calmed down.

Her reflection was stunned for awhile. "Well, I'm not too sure. This world just suddenly appeared in the Nightmare Realm and then we did too. All I know is that this world was created by the Nightmare Queen. I pulled you in because I wanted to play with you."  
"Nightmare?" Karin asked.

"Karin!" Sally appeared from out of nowhere and hugged Karin. "Oh Baby, were you scared?" She stroked Karin's hair.  
"Mum! I'm not 4 anymore!"  
Karin's reflection kneeled down. "Nightmare Queen."  
"Rise." Sally said.

When the reflection stood up, Sally kicked it hard. The reflection changed shape and turned into a purple demon with long pointy ears and wings. It wore a yellow and orange jester outfit and had a red clown nose with pink face paints. The demon growled at Sally.

"How did you know? Normal Humans can't see us demons!" The demon said as it rubbed its chin where Sally kicked him.

"Like you said, I'm the Nightmare Queen. I created this world and its inhabitants. How dare you pull my child into the Reverse World!" Sally said angrily.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not know!" Sally kicked the Mirror Demon again and it flew away. Sally grabbed Karin's hand. Karin closed her eyes for fear that her Mother might slap her like how her Father would when he was very very cross. The anticipated blow did not come. Karin opened her eyes. Her mother was using her free hand to open a portal.

"Mama, are you angry that I went into the Reverse World?" Karin asked.

"No, I was afraid." Karin was surprised. It was extremely rare for her parents to feel afraid.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"I was afraid of losing you. Just like how Doffy is now."

Karin started screaming her head off. More flying demons appeared, and they were all wearing Circus clothes. Probably going to "avenge" their poor friend.

Sally picked Karin up and started running. "Open: Gate to Dressrosa!"

A pink portal appeared and Karin was thrown through the portal where she landed in the arms of her Father. Sally jumped through shortly after and closed the portal.

Doflamingo hugged Karin tightly. "So what was it like? Going to your mother's home?"

Karin pressed her head onto his chest. "Scary but exciting."

"Doffy, I thought I told you not to take the Mirror? I'm going to check all the other things the crew brought back. I don't want this to repeat... Again." Sally covered the mirror with a purple cloth and disappeared into the corridor outside Karin's playroom.

"What does she mean 'again'? Huh Daddy? Were you taken by a Mirror Demon too?"

Doflamingo rubbed the back of his head. "Ya, once. Sally pulled me in to scare me because I was being na... Mean to her."

"Daddys shouldn't be mean to Mummys!" Karin pouted and then reached up to pull Doflamingo's cheeks. "Payback for last time!" She yelled into his ear. She pinched his cheeks. Doflamingo pulled Karin's cheeks too. After a while, Karin couldn't stand the pain anymore and stopped. Both their cheeks were red.

"I can't feel my face anymore." She lied down on her back, panting.  
Doflamingo tickled her and she rolled off his lap and onto the carpet of her Playroom. Lying down on the floor, she raised an arm up and gave Doflamingo a thumbs-up. "I'm okay!"

Doflamingo broke into tears of laughter.

* * *

_I'm really hoping to have more reviews/comments. I am seriously running out of fresh ideas. Reviews simply motivate me._

_Anyway, the "Nightnare Realm" is kinda like a large area where there are random islands. Something like Shabondy... (If I can put it that way.) "Reverse World" just happens to be the name of one of the islands... Well, maybe you could say another dimension but I'll leave it to your imagination._

_I sincerely apologise for not having any new fresh ideas..._


	15. Hammock

Author's note:

_I have always been afraid of being blindfolded. It makes me nervous. So nervous that I would refuse to move. So I decided to make Karin Joker afraid of being blindfolded too._

* * *

**Lil' Me: Hammock**

Karin sat in the white hammock with Doflamingo. He rocked the hammock gently as he stroked Karin's hair. She lay down silently on his chest. Her face was stained with tears.

She'd just came back from her "daycare". It was kinda like a school where they kept children when their parents/guardians couldn't take care of them. Karin was one of the many children who went there.

Karin was 8 years old. She wore a red blouse and black three-quarter shorts. Her blonde hair that reached her shoulders was tied up into a single ponytail.  
Doflamingo was 28. He wore a white open long-sleeved shirt and orange zebra printed pants.  
Both their shoes were in the Crow's Nest. Karin shifted a bit and Doflamingo put his hand on her back.

Without her Mother, Doflamingo found it rather difficult to handle his daughter's tantrums. So whenever she was upset, he would sit in the hammock with her and cradled her until she felt better. At home, the hammock would be at their garden. Onboard the ship, their hammock would be at the mast just under the Crow's Nest.

The ship was currently quiet. Hence the only sound that should be heard was the wind. Whenever Karin had her tantrums, the crew had to be as silent as possible. Nobody wanted to deal with Karin's tantrums.

"You feeling better now?" Doflamingo asked his precious daughter.

"A little bit." Karin said softly. She closed her eyes and tried to snuggle deeper into his chest.

"It was just a game right? Why so upset?" He asked her.

"Law said he wanted to play blind man's buff. Then they said it was my turn to be 'It' so Law blindfolded me. Then this other boy Kid spun me around so that if would be harder. I was so scared so I didn't move so fast. The other children were mean. They poked me and made fun of me. In the end, I hit my head against the tree." Karin's eyes had tears forming in them. She blinked and the tears came down.

Doflamingo kissed her forehead where there was a small bruise. "You'll be okay. Kitten-chan is as strong as her Daddy right?"

Karin smiled a bit.

Doflamingo continued rocking the hammock. He had always been unsure about Trafalgar Law ever since he first showed up. Sally came to him one day with the child saying she wanted to keep the boy. He wanted to refuse but couldn't say "no" to his beloved. Law was allowed on board the ship but Doflamingo never really liked him that much. He was such a pain to take care of. More than once, he had felt like tying the boy up and letting him hang upside down from the mast but it wouldn't be wise to upset Sally.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Karin said as she sat up.

Doflamingo sat up and carried Karin to the Crow's Nest. Karin put on her white sandals and Doflamingo put on his black pointed shoes.

"Later can we sit at the Hammock again?" Karin said as she held Doflamingo's hand on the Deck.

"Sure."


	16. I want to hold you hand

Getting busier again. This is "chapter" 16. I'll end Lil' Me at Chapter 19, Karin's age.

* * *

Lil' Me: I want to hold your hand

10-year old Karin sat in the passenger seat of the new sports car her dad… bought. It was probably her first time actually riding a car IN THE FRONT SEAT. Everything just looked so much bigger. She looked around and started poking things.

That is, until someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Doflamingo's annoyed face. She smiled sheepishly at him. He gave a "aww-I-couldn't-stay-mad-at-you" face and kissed her cheek, making Karin giggle. Doflamingo buckled her seatbelt before his own.

As Doflamingo drove his car, Karin looked out of the window. Everything was so blurry. Suddenly she felt scared and held on to Doflamingo's closer hand. Doflamingo glanced at her and chuckled. With one hand on the wheel, he used the hand Karin was holding to rub her small hand to assure her nothing was going to happen. When he took back his hand, Karin started whining and tried to take back his hand.

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow but let Karin hold his hand again. The second time he tried to take back his hand, Karin whined even louder and tried to grab his hand and pin it down so that he couldn't take it back.

"What's the matter, Kitten-chan?" Doflamingo asked Karin in a amused tone

"I want to hold your hand." Karin replied.

* * *

Karin lost her mother the year she was supposed to turn 9 in a car accident. A drunk man was driving a car and almost rammed into Doflamingo if it weren't for Sally who pushed him out of harm's way since he was carrying Karin at that time. It was a hit-and-run. Sadly, Sally was pronounced dead after she was sent to the hospital. She was still recovering from her previous accident, so the impact that should not have killed her did. Ever since then, Karin always felt frightened on roads and sometimes in cars.

Doflamingo had pulled over. He stepped out of the car and carried Karin out. She felt the cold wind on her cheeks and buried deeper into Doflamingo feather coat. She felt him sit down and she looked up. She was at the top of a mountain near the sea. She looked down at the waves slapping against the rocks below.  
Karin held on the his hand again. "I NEED to hold your hand…"  
Doflamingo chuckled and kissed her forehead and pressed her head closer to his chest. He covered her with part of his coat. She snuggled down and held on to his hand.


	17. Street Soccer

I had some inspiration after playing Street Soccer during PE lesson with my guy-friends...err Male Classmates. Burnt my shoe and got a blister, but still alright. I was really itching to kick a (soccer) ball…

this is what I get when I type "Kick": ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ

autocorrect can be useful…sometimes

2 more chapters before the end…

Warning: language, a bit of gore. If you have wild imagination, beware.

* * *

**Street Soccer**

Karin is 13 years old. She was growing fast and already was about half of Doflamingo's height. She grew out of most of her clothes. Her usual light purple dress was changed to a red shirt with black pants which could roll its legs to become shorts.

It had been two years since Doflamingo joined the Shichibukai. And he just got busier and busier by each month. She used to be able spend every moment awake with him! Now she would fortunate enough to see him during breakfast or dinner in a week. Without the "guidance" of an adult, Karin was unsure what to do with her life.

She sat at the table with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Suddenly the window shattered. A white dusty ball had flown into her mansion. The shatter was then followed with a loud "**Fuck**!" and then the chorus of "LANGUAGE!" from downstairs.

Karin looked out of the window. There were a group of boys looking up at her.

There were 5 of them. There was a black-haired boy wearing a straw hat, a green-haired boy, two blonde haired boys–one had longer and curlier hair that covered both eyes while the other had his fringe covering one eye, and the one who caught her attention the most—the redhead whose hair resembled fire.

The "no-eyed" blonde haired boy elbowed the redhead. The redhead pushed "no-eyed" onto the ground and shouted to her. "Hey girl! Give back our ball!" He demanded. The "one-eyed" boy face-palmed. That was not the correct way to ask a girl for something.

Karin frowned at his rudeness. She was definitely older than "Straw Hat". Maybe about the same age as "Mosshead" and "One-eye" but younger than "Redhead" and "No-eye". But still, no need to be rude! And she flipped a finger at Redhead. "You already have a pair! You don't need another one unless you're short of one!"

The other boys laughed at Redhead. Karin could see him seething in anger. Smoke coming out from his ears. His hair made it funnier to watch him flare up, he was "_burning up_". She retrieved the ball and stood on the ledge of the second storey window. She should be able to make it down. She closed her eyes and dropped down.

She was expecting to touch the ground but was caught by something. She opened her eyes to see "one-eye" carrying her in his arms. "Hello, my Lady. Your Prince Charming, Sanji, is here!" He said flirtatiously as he put her on her feet. The other boys came up to introduce themselves.

"Mosshead" is "Roronoa Zoro","one-eye" is "Sanji", "no-eye" is "Killer", "redhead" is "Eustass Kid" and the "Straw Hat" is "Monkey D. Luffy".

Luffy came up to her and poked her arm. "Your skin is so white! I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Karin froze for awhile. "My **dad** is going to be **the** Pirate King." She emphasised on 'Dad' and 'the'. "Not if I beat him to it first!" Kid said before Luffy could say them.

Luffy frowned at Kid. Kid glared back. Their foreheads were pressed together and had their eyes locked with each other.

Karin pushed them both away from each other with surprisingly immense strength for a girl. "Let's settle this with a game at the old part of town. I'm itching to kick some balls." Karin said as she cracked her knuckles.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro 's faces turned pale. Kid's face was already quite pale and Killer's face was covered with his curly blonde locks, so it was kinda impossible to tell if they were frightened.

* * *

"Let's start. Girl, you'll join my team. 3V3. Straw Hats vs. Kid Pirates. Shoot 7 goals, loser team serves winner for a week." Kid said, brimming with confidence.

"I'm Karin." She said annoyed with Kid calling her 'girl', it made her feel lousy.

"Whatever. Let's start." Kid took the ball from Karin and kicked the ball. It flew past Luffy, who ducked because of the speed of the ball.

He frowned at Kid and yelled "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"  
Kid rolled his eyes. "You snooze, you lose!"

**Straw Hats 0 - Kid Pirates 1**

Sanji kicked the ball. Killer managed to stop the ball by blocking it with his chest. He kicked the ball to Karin, who gave a super kick. ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛The ball flew past Sanji who was stunned. His eyes were too fixed on Karin's posture*. Her hands were behind her head and her right leg was up in the air 90 degrees straight.  
"Oi, Love Cook! Get your head in the game!"

**SH 0 - KP 2**

* * *

The morning soon turned to afternoon. The sun was baking them. The points were currently 6-5. The Kid Pirates just needed two more points to have slaves for a week. Everyone was getting tired.

Karin moved her hands. Water suddenly rained down on them.

Luffy got excited. "Cool how did you do that? Do you have a devil fruit?"  
Karin shook her head. "This is my own ability. I can manipulate the matter around me. I'm still trying to manipulate energy but failed so far."  
Luffy's face lit up. "Let's make things more fun! We can use our devil fruits!"

"We should be able to win. Luffy has the powers of the Gomu Gomu no mi." Sanji said confidently.

"Kid has a magnetic fruit ability." Killer pointed out. "And Karin can control matter." Kid added.

Karin tossed the ball up into the air. Luffy went for it. "**Gomu Gomu no… Kane****!" Luffy head butted the ball away from Killer's reach. Sanji was about to shoot the ball but was pushed away by Kid's "**Repel**!". Sanji flew away cursing at his metal belt.

"**Kumo*****!" Karin jumped in the air and using the clouds she formed with her ability as stepping stones, she kicked the ball towards the goal.

"**Gomu Gomu no… Fūsen**!" Luffy inflated into a giant balloon. The impact of the ball deflated him and changed direction of the ball. Killer charged forward and kicked the ball. It went into the goal.

**SH 6 - KP 6**

"Aw man!" Luffy yelled in frustration.

"There's still a chance." Zoro told Luffy. Zoro glanced around and prepared for a throw-in. The ball was thrown towards Sanji who immediately dribbled the ball past Karin and towards their goal. Killer intervened and kicked the ball towards Kid. Kid dodged Luffy's attempt to steal the ball. Karin compressed the water vapour in the air into ice on the floor where Luffy was standing on, making him slip away before she made the ice revert into water. Kid kicked the ball hard and it went into the goal.

**SH 6 - KP 7  
Winner: Kid Pirates**

"YES!" Kid shouted with a I-am-awesome face.

"NOOOOOO!" Luffy started to cry. Sanji and Zoro just stood there angrily. "**YOU** were the one who wanted to make things more "interesting", Luffy."

Karin looked around her. The space where they were playing ball at was slightly more damaged than before. Well, maybe "slightly" was an understatement... Very damaged, for children at least.

The flat sandy road now had holes and cracks, the lamp posts had dents and were slightly bent. The wooden walls of some of the abandoned buildings in the area were broken. Karin saw something white retreating.

"**Marine!**" She yelled.  
Everyone panicked and the Luffy started screaming.

"**Attract**!"  
The Marine soldier was pulled towards Kid and a metal pipe was pulled out from the ground and tied itself around the Marine. Water that was flowing out as a result of the missing pipe was manipulated by Karin and froze itself around as a second layer. The Marine shivered.

Killer stomped on the Marine's hand that was trying to reach into his pocket. The Marine yelled in pain and held back the tears that was coming out. Kid removed a Transponder Snail from the Marine's pocket, along with his wallet as well. Kid opened the wallet. "Hey Killer, looks like we have enough money for feasts for the next few months. This guy is fucking rich!"  
Zoro raised an eyebrow. "How can a newly recruited Marine earn so much?" He questioned suspiciously.

"H-How… How did you know I was new?" The Marine stuttered.

"Because we have never seen you in this area before." Sanji replied.

Karin squatted down. "You can't fool me. I'm rather familiar with businesses in the underworld, just so you know."

The Marine gasped.

"Privates don't usually earn much. A year would earn you less than $20k. But you have $100k in your pocket, that's enough to sell a child. Tell me, which child have you kidnapped?" Karin had a straight face which terrified the Marine.

Luffy was furious and punched the Marine, who then had a bruise on his cheek. "I thought bribery was bad enough, but kidnapping? That's sick." Zoro crossed his arms.

"So what to do about him?" Sanji asked.

"Well, me and Killer will be keeping the money to feed ourselves. So no way are we giving back the money."

Karin, who was still squatting, grabbed the Marine's jaw. "You still haven't answered me. Which child did you take this time? Being orphans doesn't make us less human than you. Tell the boys about the orange-haired girl you took today from the orchard."

The Marine gasped again. "How did you know about the girl I took?!"

"Nami!" The Straw Hats yelled. Sanji kicked his face, making the Marine cough out blood. "She's still at the Warehouse.… Ship doesn't leave until an hour." The Straw Hats ran off.

Karin stood up. She took a sharp piece of metal from a collapsed building.

As she approached the Marine, he kept shifting as though squirming would help him escape. Kid couldn't resist smiling in delight at Karin.

She went down on one knee. "Smile... That was what Daddy always said." Karin shoved the metal shard into his mouth. "People like you make me sick. I may have Pirate blood, but even we have morals. Kidnapping children… and selling them to Nobles…is just wrong." She made small cuts on the corners of the Marine's mouth before beating him up. It was rather quick torture, Kid admitted silently. The muscles in the Marine's face contracted, extending the cuts up his cheeks to his ears.

"If you had a girlfriend or wife, they sure want to get rid of you." She laughed evilly.

Kid came towards her and put his arms around Karin's shoulders. "Karin, you're my type of girl. You should hang out with us more often."

Karin's sharp ears heard a ringing bell. An alarm specially built to warn only Karin about her father's arrival. Clouds formed a path and Karin ran back home. "See you next time, Kid Pirates!"

After Karin had gone, Kid looked at the dead Marine's "smile".  
"It's called a Glasgow Smile, Captain." Killer pointed out.

"I finally have a symbol for our Jolly Roger."

* * *

Notes:  
* Like Boa Hancock at Marineford  
** 'Kane'–Bell  
*** 'Kumo'–Cloud

* * *

sneak peek of Chapter 18:

_"I am Mack, the Melon King! Cousin of Jack, the Pumpkin King!" The red pair of eyes slowly became more opaque. A body made of vines with a melon head and gold crown appeared with the red eyes._


	18. A Date

Lil' Me: A Date

14-year old Karin had changed her hair colour, she wanted to feel different. The hair was now red, leaving only her fringe and the tips of her hair blonde.

"Ow!" Karin's leg hurts.

A servant tried to tell Karin to sit down and rest. "Miss Karin, please you need to rest! You're injured. Please don't say that it's minor..."

"Yeah yeah. _"You fell down the Grand Staircase which is the same as two flights of stairs. You could've died if it weren't for the Young Master." _I know! The Family wouldn't stop talking about it! Dad isn't even here right now." Karin screamed at the maid. The maid looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I was being rash," Karin apologised. "you may leave."

The maid put Karin into her bed and placed a jug of water and a glass on the bedside table before closing the bedroom doors as she left.  
Karin let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back into the pillows of her light purple bed. Her bed had a screen that was actually supposed to keep out the bugs but there hasn't been much around so it was pretty much there for decoration.

She looked out at the window. The sun had just gone down. She could hear voices outside her door.

"Please make sure Karin-chan recovers as soon as possible. Yet again we have delayed her official arrival on our ship!" She heard one of the Donquixote Pirates say to the maids.  
Karin did want to go out to sea, just not with the Donquixote Pirates. It would be nice to sail under her father's wing but where would the fun be? He may have that reckless attitude sometimes but he usually has everything well-planned. That is not fun.

_Click_.  
Somebody had opened her window and had entered her room. She saw a silhouette walk towards her bed. She hid under her covers.

_clack clack clack_

There was the clicking of heels and as the silhouette approached, Karin noticed the silhouette's spiky hair. The silhouette lunged forward and pinned her down to the bed, kissing her roughly.

"Kid!" She tried to control her volume lest the maid came in to find a boy on her bed. She pushed him off her body. Their positions were too awkward for her to explain. "I sprained my ankle. The Family wants me to rest in bed."

Eustass Kid wore a grey sleeveless top with purple striped pants and heeled boots. His red hair was pushed away from his face by his goggles. The thing about Kid that would always amaze her was how Kid's hair could defy gravity.  
"Aww, how about our date?" Kid feigned sadness. He thought for awhile and noticed Karin was wearing casual clothes. He carried her bridal style. "Meh. This will have to do." And he jumped out of the window.

"The Family will definitely go after your head if they find out you kidnapped me. Where are you taking me?" Karin asked.  
"You don't have to be so cold to me now do you? Like I said, I'm taking you out on a date." Kid replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Achoo!" Karin sneezed. "I thought you sprained your ankle, not caught a cold." Kid said annoyed as they approached a Marine Base. A boy wearing a blue shirt and brown pants with blonde hair that covered his eyes came out from his hiding place. He threw a maroon coat over Karin. "Thanks, Killer."  
"So how do we get in?" Kid wrapped Karin in his coat and carried her on his back.

Killer pointed at the roof.

"I assume you have a well-thought-out plan, Killer." Killer climbed up to the rooftop and Kid followed after. It was a glass roof. Looking down, Karin could see Marines doing paperwork on the first floor. The building had a second floor staircase but the second floor seemed to be closed off. Killer opened the panel of the glass roof and climbed in to help Karin down. They sat on the supports of the ceiling and looked down at the unsuspecting Marines.

"Let's start the fun." Karin said.

Kid had purple sparks coming out from his hands. He moved his hands from side to side, causing the lamps in the base to sway. Karin clapped her hands, causing a lightning bolt to strike inside the marine base and blind them. Heavy rain fell on the Marines, followed by thunder. Karin snapped her fingers and the lights went off, earning some girly screams from the Marines.

"Silence men!" A captain yelled. "Someone turn off the power!"  
The rain stopped after the power was turned off. There was a gust, followed by the yells and cries of the Marines. When the light came on, many Marines had their pants pulled down. Some even had weird black markings on their faces.

Some Marines tried to escape from the base. Kid locked the doors. The Marines banged on the doors in vain to escape.  
Karin cupped her mouth and made a deep evil chuckle. The Marines all stopped and looked everywhere. The lights were dimmed and there was fog that reached waist level. There was a glowing pair of red eyes near the ceiling.

"Oh my Gawd! Ghost!" A Marine peed his pants. Others went pale and/or fainted. The braver marines reached for their guns and swords only to find them floating up in the air.

**"I am Mack, the Melon King!" **The red pair of eyes slowly became more opaque. A body made of vines with its face carved on its melon head and gold crown appeared with the red eyes.

The Marines started screaming like little girls. Only the Captain seemed rather calm…compared to the others though there was a mixed expression of fear and disbelief on his face. He aimed his gun at "Mel" only to have it taken away from him by a "mysterious" force. As the Captain's gun floated up, the other weapons aimed towards the Marines. One by one, the swords chased their owners and guns fired aimlessly at the others.

"Cease this childish act!" The Captain shouted at Mel with his hand up. Mel stopped at turned to face Captain. He pushed his gold crown down. "What's up? Well, I am! Yeeheeheeheeheehee!" Mel turned upside down before floating in a lying down position.

"Why have you come here, Ghost?"

"Are you some ghostbuster or something? Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Mel broke into fits of laughter. "Imma here to make some fun! Yeeheeheeheehee!" Killer threw daggers at the Marines, scaring them.

"W-W-What do you want from us?" A marine asked, shaking. Suddenly Karin sneezed, making all the Marines look up. They could only see her as Kid and Killer were hidden in the darkness of the ceiling.

"Hee..." Karin waved sheepishly at the Marines below. "Isn't that…"

Mel swiped down at the Marines while cackling evilly before disappearing. Kid and Killer took the opportunity to flee. "Let's get outta here." Killer jumped out and Kid threw Karin out. "Dad is so going to kill me if he finds out I have been out. I bet the maids are panicking."

* * *

Kid brought Karin up into a tree near the forest north of her mansion. The trees were all linked by metal wires and pipes of different thicknesses. She was seated on a chair that oddly looked like one of the missing furniture in her mansion.

"You have like a village up here." Karin commented, noticing numbers on the huts in the trees. "How is it that no one notices?"

"The trees here are believed to be 'cursed', hence people avoid this area. We have been living here for 5 years already. We go down to stock up on supplies. With Kid's magnetic ability, he could combine the huts together and form our own ship that actually sails." Killer explained.  
"The leaves provide excellent cover, it's so thick that even the winds can't reveal our location. However, one Marine came here to relieve himself one day. We showed him by releasing a rabid dog we caught two days back. Taught him a lesson." Kid told her. "Hey Killer, is the necklace fucking done yet?"

Killer threw something at Kid who caught it with his magnetic ability. He went n behind her so that her back was at his chest and put the necklace on her. She looked down, it was a skull with a Glasgow Smile and black spikes surrounding it. Surprisingly, it was not at all sharp. "For you, the newest member of the Kid Pirates."

Karin turned around and faced him. She didn't know what to say. So she blanked her mind and let her body respond. She kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you."


	19. Romeo and Juliet

Lil' Me: Romeo and Juliet

_"Let's run away. You, me and Killer sail together. What do you think?"_

18-year old Karin lay down in her bed as she pondered the consequences of running away from home. She knew it was wrong and her dad would probably hunt her down. She can't imagine what her father would do if he couldn't spend time with her. He was already so irritable when he couldn't see her in a month. So if he couldn't see her for years…Nah, Karin doesn't want to think about it.

_Knock knock knock_

"Kitten-chan, can I come in?" It was Doflamingo.

"Come in." She said in a really upset tone.

"What's the matter, Karin?"

"I want to go out to sea…" Doflamingo smiled. "with Eustass Kid." Doflamingo's smile turned into a frown.

"But Karin, is there anything wrong with sailing with me or any particular Donquixote Pirate?"

"Dad, it's not you. It's just… I want to sail without your constant protection. Not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that I feel…restricted."

"Well, I'm not letting you go with Eustass Kid. He caused me a great deal trouble not to long ago. I could have lost my entire business!"

Karin smiled sheepishly in her mind. She forgot to tell Kid not to touch Donquixote-owned property that time. In the end, Kid almost destroyed one of the toy factories. Karin managed to fix most of the problems before Doflamingo came to check on the damage.

"But dad, Kid is a great guy and…"

"You're not going anywhere with him."

"Dad! I–"

"No means no, Karin. I refuse to let you sail with Eustass Kid."  
Karin muttered something to herself.

"What's that, Karin? Say it louder, I didn't catch that."

"I said why! Why can't I sail with him? Do I have to run away from home? Away from you?!" Karin gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." And she hid under her covers.

"Karin..." Doflamingo tried to stroke Karin but she curled herself into a ball. "Hey, come here." Karin crawled out from under the covers and into Doflamingo's lap. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright…" Doflamingo stroked her hair and tucked her into bed. He kissed her cheeks. "Good night love." And he closed the door.

"Coast is clear." She whispered. Kid came out of Karin's walk-in wardrobe. Karin sat up in her bed as Kid sat next to her with his legs hanging off from the bed. "Did you hear–"

"Yeah, I heard. I told you he would say no. So let's just run away together. Fuck what your dad says. Let's start our adventure at sea together." Kid pulled her arm.

"Alright alright." Karin motioned her things to pack themselves into her beige sling bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and opened her balcony door. Nobody was outside but still she shouldn't take a chance. She closed the door and went towards her bed.

"I want to leave a message for my dad." Karin told Kid. "I never really had real freedom before. I'm always under his constant watch. I hope he understands. It kinda pains me to leave him like this."

A black rose formed at her palm and she placed it on her bed.  
Kid held her hand as she opened a portal. She took one last look at her room before disappearing into the purple portal. "Bye, Dad."

* * *

Outside Karin's bedroom door, Doflamingo is crying. Tears flowing out from his white purple-tinted shades. He pushed them up with one hand and used the other to wipe away his tears. He couldn't stop his tears. "She grew up so fast… "

* * *

This is The End for Lil' Me. Karin enjoyed a happy childhood in this version.


End file.
